Naughty Spring Time
by Angel Lupin
Summary: It was a Sunday morning in early spring. There was still snow on the ground. The sky was a melancholy shade of blue. The birds were chirping quietly as Vikas and Tristan enjoyed their picnic. It was a beautiful day. And the two were making the most of it.


Naughty Spring Time

It was a Sunday morning in early spring. There was still snow on the ground. The sky was a melancholy shade of blue. The birds were chirpping quitely as Vikas and Tristan enjoyed their picnic. It was a beautiful day. And the two were making the most of it. Vikas finished eating and laid down on the grass. Tristan finshed a few minutes later snuggling into his master side. "What should we do now Master" Tristan said smiling.

Vikas smirked and sat up "I have an idea...a very naughty idea" he said. Tristan blushed and sat up. "What kind of naughty is it" he ask. Vikas turned to his lover and smiled. "I wanna have sex right out here". Tristan face turned a bright red and his eyes went wide.

"Master Vikas" he said straddling his hips and grind agianst his lover. Letting out soft moans. Vikas growled and bit his drudges neck causing Tristan to let out a loud moan. He moved his hips faster gasping as he did so. He was getting hard and the friction he was getting wasn't even close to enough. "Tristan" Vikas panted out between moans. "Why don't you get naked". Tristan quickly stood up but his love grabbed him by them arm.

"Why not give me a little strip tease hm" he asked with that same smirk. "But won't I get cold" the younger man said shaking slightly. "I promise to warm you up" and with that Tristan began. Frist with his shirt sliding it sexily over his body. Once he finished with that he slowly removed his pants. Finally down to his boxers he was shaking. It was so cold and he was too. Just then Vikas stood up and walked over to his love. Kneeling down right infront of him. Then he slowly began kissing down his chest.

Vikas kissed and nipped the sensitive skin. His hands snaking around the younger mans waist. Both men were getting harder. The lust was evident in the younger mans eyes as their lips pressed together again, their bodies flash against each other."Vikas" Tristan breathed, breaking off and gasping as Vikass hand slid down on the front of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he asked just then Vikas pulled down his boxers tossing them off to the side. And slowly began to lick up and down his thigh. Tristan was letting out loud moans."Should I stop?" Vikas asked in a playful tone as his hand gripped the growing bulge firmly. Tristan whimpered, feeling his whole body flushing with heat. "No please don't" he moaned, his hands grabbing a handful of his masters hair as he felt himself twitch with desire.

"Are you sure " Vikas asked, smiling lovingly as the younger man started to move his hips forward hesitantly. Tristan could barely think straight with how good the delicious friction on him felt. He blushed and looked away with an almost pouting expression, hating himself for his lack of restraint. "Yes very sure" he whimpered out. He loved every minute of it, especially the fact that they were out in the open. Just the fact that they were doing such a scandalous thing outside of the privacy of their bedroom was making him even more excited.

Vikas grinned at his lovers expression, pressing their lips together again, their tongues meeting in Tristan's unresisting mouth. He moaned against his lips, he moaned louder when Vikas hand made full contact with his erection. His back slightly arched against his master. He could already feel himself getting closer by the burning touch against him. It felt too good. He was sure he'd die from the pleasure.

"I love you Tristan" the older man said as he started, leaning and biting the others ear gently, making his shiver."I love you too" the drude said with an loving tone. His whole body was flushed, mind unfocused with desperate need. He bit his lip hard, turning his head sideways to glance at the vampire. "I-If you hear anyone near please stop," Tristan asked breathing heavily. Vikas smiled "I swear" he whispered, kissing his neck.

Tristan's eyes snapped open and he gasped, his hands gripping the ground as Vikas slowly pushed two of his fingers in him. He moaned, mouth falling open, a desperate expression of pain and pleasure plastered on his face as the vampire moved his hand and fingers at the same time."Nngh, Vikas, no…in…me...please" Tristan breathed out after a minute, his eyes glazed over with lust as he turned his head to the side and stared intently.

With a smirk Vikas started to slowly push in, Tristan cried out, gasping."Hnn, ow!" he whimpered, biting on his lip hard at the sting."I'll go slow, konfetka." Vikas said in a low voice as he slid all the way in, earning another cry from his lover. He didn't move for a minute. Before too long Triatan was use to it but Vikas was still going in a teasingly slow pace, supposedly to not cause his him any unnecessary pain. Tristan whimpered cutely, his face flushing. It was too slow.

"Vikas" he moaned, turning his head to the side and looking at his master, who was holding his hips as he grinded in him slowly."Yes, my love" he asked blushing slightly. "Harder." Tristan breathed. He couldn't believe his words. But right now he just wanted to feel the older man on every bit of him. He knew he would probably want to die of shame later, but right now he could care less. He needed this badily.

Vikas looked at him and made a small smirk, thrusting mildly harder. The younger man closed his eyes, his lips parting. He turned straight ahead again, breathing heavily."Nnnn, more, Vikas" he breathed, his nails slightly scratching the surface of the ground. Vikas closed his eyes for a second before moving more intensely against the drudge, making him moan.

"Vika-ahhh!" His eyes opened and he cried out loudly when Vikas suddenly thrusted notably hard inside him, making Tristan's whole body jerk forward. They were both getting close. There bodies moving as one. They were so close. Calling eachothers names into the morning air. Both cried out eathothers names feeling impossibly close.

"Nngh, ah! Touch me." Tristan pleaded, mind lost in ecstasy. When he felt the vampire's hand stroking his painfully hard erection again he gasped, head thrashing around mouth falling open. "VIKAS" Tristan shouted cumming all over himself. His body shaking from the sheer force of his orgams. Vikas came with a few more thrust calling out his lovers name.

Both lied there for awhile in eachothers arms. After a while Vikas dressed himself and Tristan. Then began carrying his lover home. With a smirked he whispered into the night air..."I hope I kept you warm enough".


End file.
